


I Will Happily Follow You To The Farthest Star In The Universe (Only To Watch It Collapse In On Us)

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She would have never thought that her life would be like this. It's not that she doesn't like kids, she loves them and she's wanted to be a mom ever since she became aware but this? Suddenly finding out that she's pregnant in the midst of becoming the new CEO of her mom's company, Mina has to make a decision that will change the course of her life forever.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	I Will Happily Follow You To The Farthest Star In The Universe (Only To Watch It Collapse In On Us)

**Author's Note:**

> This just randomly popped into my head as I was thinking about how much I miss Mina and about how much I love MiMo despite it being a tragic ship. I don't own anything except for the premise of the story. Also, I apologize for any and all mistakes, I did not proofread this. Enjoy.

Park-Im Mina was not stupid. She was a lot of things but stupid was not one of them. This was proved all throughout her whole life. Always graduating as the top of her class.Graduating 4 years earlier than expected. Continuously receiving numerous awards in her 11 years of ballet. Being told that she could possibly be the next CEO of her family's company at 19.

Her mothers didn't raise a stupid girl yet here she was. 

Mina would have never thought that she'd end up like this, a pregnant 20-year-old. But here she was, confirmed to be carrying a child after using five pregnancy tests. Well, shit.

"FUCK. I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she said to herself, face in her hands, tears in the corner of her eyes. She's in her apartment's bathroom, and on the sink laid out the tests that all displayed the very same thing - positive. She pulled out her phone from her shorts for the nth time, waiting for Momo's texts or calls but there were no notifications from her girlfriend of almost a year.

_She said she'd be here 10 minutes ago._

_Where is she?_

_Oh, God, what if she left?_

_What if she isn't ready to have this baby with me?_

_I'm gonna be a single mother to this baby. Momo's leaving._

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh-_

"Mina?" Momo's concerned voice pulls her out of her thoughts and she looks up. Momo's right there, her forehead all sweaty and she's seemingly out of breathe. "I got here as soon as I can but there was traffic and-"

Momo was cut off when Mina suddenly engulfed her in a tight hug as her body shuddered from the strength of her sobs, hands gripping Momo's shirt as tight as she could, like she was afraid that the older girl would disappear once she loosens her grip on her. The older one, slightly startled, wraps her arms around her girlfriend's body and sets her chin on top of her head as she drew circles on her back, attempting to calm her down.

"I thought you left," Mina whispered shakily, still sniffling. "You were late and I thought you left because you didn't want to have this baby with me, that you didn't want me anymore." 

"You know I'd never do that," Momo replied, placing a loving kiss on the top of her girlfriend's head. "I'd never leave you Mina, you know that, right? I would never abandon the love of my life who is pregnant with my child." 

Mina smiles at her lover, heart swelling with what she just heard. "I love you." 

"I know. I love you, too. So much. Both of you."

\--------------------

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" is the first thing that comes out of Nayeon's mouth as soon as Mina finishes what she's saying. "NO. YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT. YOU'RE A CHILD!"

"Nayeon," Jihyo scolds her with a hard glare, having the calmer attitude out of the both of them. 

"What?!" the other screams in return. "Are you going to say that you don't agree with me that this is too much? You're going to say that I'm being over dramatic again?" 

"No. I'm telling you to shut up," she replies.

The younger of the two crosses the room and approaches their only daughter who is seated at their couch, crying out and now uttering another word, not wanting to cause even more problems.

Jihyo slowly sits beside her only child and places a hand on her shoulder. Mina flinches from the touch, surprised that her mom was now right next to her. She looks at her mom who is now staring at her with nothing but concern. She takes a look towards her other mom who is now standing with her back towards them, heading hanging low in shame? Disappointment? She doesn't know, it was probably both but it was enough to set off her tears once again. 

Jihyo quickly envelops her in a warm hug and shushes her cries while rocking them both. 

"It's okay. It's okay," she whispered. No matter how wrong the situation that Mina was in right now, Jihyo couldn't stay mad at her. She's her baby girl after all. She's her and Nayeon's only child who they almost lost when Mina was barely a year old. 10-month-old Mina caught an illness that quickly took a toll on her body and everyone thought that she would never recover from it. Nayeon and Jihyo's hearts broke after hearing the news from the doctors that their only daughter was on the brink of death, but miraculously, she survived. Although it took quite a while for her to recover, she recovered well and now she was as healthy as ever. 

"Okay?! How is this okay?! Jesus Christ! Are you even hearing yourself right now?!" Nayeon abruptly shouts out at her wife. 

"Are YOU hearing yourself right now? You keep shouting out everything and eventually you're going to say something you'll regret, Im Nayeon. You can either shut the hell up or get out. End of conversation," her wife retaliates. And with that Nayeon practically runs out of the room, not even sparing a glance at both of them.

"She hates me!" Mina cries out. "Both of you do. You hate me and you're mad and now you're going to tell me that you're kicking me out and that you never want to see me again and-" 

"Babe, calm down, okay?" her mom tells her. Out of her two moms, Jihyo has always been the calmer and more rational out of the two of them which, in turn, made her the favorite out of the two. She had always been the one who could easily calm her down whenever she had bouts of anxiety and panic attacks. "No one's kicking you out and definitely no one is saying that they never want to see you again. Hmm?" 

She receives a small nod in return, the girl in her arms still shaking and sniffling.

"Just take deep breathes, okay? We'll talk once you've calm down, alright? Can you do that for Mom?"

Another nod. 

"Alright. Let's go to the kitchen. I'm going to make some tea. Can you walk?" 

\--------------------

After almost three hours of talking, and crying mostly on Mina's part, Jihyo leads her out and says goodbye. Not without giving her a hug and kiss and telling her to take extra care of herself now and to call her whenever she needed to despite what time it may be. She's still hurt that her other mom hasn't talked to her and isn't there to say goodbye to her too but she guesses that she brought that on herself. 

_'I'm sorry, Eomma. I'll fix this.'_ is the last thing that runs over and over in her mind as she drives back home. 

_'Home.'_ She thinks. ' _Home with Momo is everything I could ever ask for.'_

She's immediately greeted by the sight of her girlfriend finishing up their dinner. She's set up the table and everything. She turns around the moment she hears the door open with a smile on her face that quickly disappears once she sees Mina who is still a bit teary eyed, hands shaking.

No other words except 'I love you' were uttered that night. Exhaustion hits both of them like a speeding car and immediately sends them off to dreamland. 

They were parents now. Adults responsible for caring and tending to another life despite their young age with Mina being only a few months older than 20 and Momo being 24. They were now about to go through one of the hardest things in life. But as long as they had each other, they could do it. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will focus more on Momo's side of the story and their parents' reactions. Thoughts? Comment below.


End file.
